1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal television and a display device, particularly relates to a liquid crystal television and a display device having a stand member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a display device having a stand member is known.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,096,746 discloses a liquid crystal television (display device) provided with a rubber member for preventing slip at a bottom face of the liquid crystal television and provided with a ring member made of rubber for preventing slip formed in a cylindrical shape at a stand member.
Further, JP-A-11-331735 discloses a flat type display device having a total of four stand members in which two of extendable and angle fixed support legs (stand members) having castors are attached to direct to a lower side of a display unit portion and two of extendable and angle variably support legs (stand members) attached to a back face of the display unit portion.
Further, JP-A-2002-32028 discloses a display device having a total of three stand members in which two slide support legs (stand members) made of resin are provided on both sides of a lower portion of a main body and one leg made of rubber formed with one pivoting support leg (stand member) pivoted relative to a back face of the main body in a cylindrical shape.
Further, in a related art, a liquid crystal television is known as an example of a display device. FIG. 8 is a rear view showing a total constitution of the liquid crystal television of the related art. FIG. 9 is a side view in using a stand member of the liquid crystal television of the related art shown in FIG. 8. FIG. 10 is a view partially enlarging a contact portion of the stand member of the liquid crystal television of the related art shown in FIG. 8. First, a structure of a liquid crystal television 110 according to an example of the related art will be explained in reference to FIG. 8 to FIG. 10.
The liquid crystal television 110 of the related art is provided with a resin frame 102 arranged to surround a side face and a back face of a liquid crystal display unit 101 (refer to FIG. 9) as shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9. Further, as shown in FIG. 9, the resin frame 102 includes a back face 102a and a bottom face 102b. Further, the bottom face 102b of the resin frame 102 is formed to be in parallel with a horizontal direction (X2 direction in FIG. 9) in a state where the liquid crystal television 110 is erected vertically. Further, the back face 102a of the resin frame 102 is attached with a base member 103. The base member 103 is pivotably attached with a stand member 104. Further, as shown in FIG. 10, the stand member 104 is provided with a contact portion 104a being in linear contact with a setting face 150 in an opened state when the stand member 104 is used. Further, as shown in FIG. 8, the base member 103 is provided with four screw holes 103a. As shown in FIG. 9, the base member 103 is mounted to the back face 102a of the resin frame 102 by inserting and fastening four screws 105 into the screw holes 103a of the base member 103.
FIG. 11 is a side view when the stand member of the liquid crystal television of the related art shown in FIG. 8 is not used. Next, an explanation will be given of a method of setting the liquid crystal television 110 according to the example of the related art and a state where the stand member is not used, in reference to FIG. 9 to FIG. 11.
First, when the liquid crystal television 110 is set on the setting face 150 as shown in FIG. 9, the stand member 104 supports the liquid crystal television 110 in the opened state where the stand member 104 is pivoted relative to the base member 103 by a predetermined angle. At this occasion, the bottom face 102b of the resin frame 102 and the contact portion 104a of the stand member 104 (refer to FIG. 10) are in linear contact with the setting face 150. On the other hand, when the stand member 104 is not used, as shown in FIG. 11, the stand member 104 is brought into a closed state.